Naruto:What have I done !
by anas.imran.98
Summary: After being rejected by the girls of his dreams and the Hokage title got snatched by his best friend, Naruto wishes he NEVER stop Obito as he was right and now decided to take the new path : Evil
1. After the war

A/N: I totally do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto

**Chapter 1 : After the war**

It was an early and beautiful morning. Birds were singing and Flowers were dancing when...

"Come back here Hoshi don't run or you will fall !" Minato couldn't stop her grand-daughter. She was really fast, pretty much like him. Naren, the second daughter of Minato and Kushina, sister to Naruto and mother of Hoshi, laugh while watering her garden. "Caught you ! Haha. Your really fast just like me my dear child" Minato smile looking at his grand-daughter.''Daddy, Hoshi lets go. Mom is waiting for us. We should not be late like the last time''. Naren called them both then look up in the sky and smile, 'If only you were here' she thought about someone very close to her.

Kushina now was pretty known as the grand-mother of konoha since every child loves her and always wanted to hear her lovely stories. And today was a different day. It was a special day in konoha so every one were gathered at the heart of konoha . So it was bit different because there was someone who never been there! And the young ninjas were all grown up. Today all children sit besides and Kushina starts "Today as all you know is very special day for all of us right ?" with the huge sound of YES from the children came, the long-red hair women looked up in the air and sighed "Alright, today I'm going to tell a story about a hero who saved not only this village but other villages as well" She looked at Sakura, now 30, smiling at her. "How he became the legendary Hero ?" Kushina look at a familiar face, it was Sakura's daughter who asked this question."Yes" Kushina answer "Happened back 12 years ago after the 4th great shinobi war"

-Flash Back-

''Hurry up Minato , he is going to be here any minute!" Kushina shout, it was Naruto's 18th birthday and they wanted to make it very special because their son is very big Hero and wanted to surprise him. "I'll called them, just let me finished this" Minato said.

Naruto Uzumaki, now the Hero of the leaf, Nine-tails container whom Kurama is really close with, defeated Obito and Madara Uchiha to end that war and brought Sasuke Uchiha back, fulfilling his promised to the girl he loved ever since he was 12, was just coming back from his favorite place in the whole world, Ichiraku Ramen shop. He was a bit shock while he was eating ramen. He ordered 7 bowls and Teuchi and Ayami gave him free and Ayami gave him a kiss on his cheek!. Not only because he was a Hero, its because she was getting married !. And unknown to Naruto, they gave him free because it was his birthday.'They were really acting wierd' and then thought about Ayami 'Really Ayami, I could not believe it ! So like after 10-15 years it will be you, your dad and you child who will serve me hehe. Well, Good Luck!'. He put his hands behind his head with a big grin.

Marriage was one thing he could not get out of his mind and because of this, he could not think much about him and Sakura who, for the last 2 weeks, was just enjoying with her and even thought how it will turn out to be when he will marry Sakura. And because of this he forgot about his birthday. Shikamaru and Temari were already started to date shortly after the 4th war, Ino started to show Sai what 'date' means like, Ten Ten was amazed by Lee's works these days although she loved Neji but before she could tell him , he died saving Naruto, but thanks to Lee , she started to like him, then started to love him so yeah, their dating. All were remaining was Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Choji, well Shino found someone else, and himself. By thinking this, he saw that he already arrived at his home. As soon as enter "HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY, NARUTO !'' He was surprised . Everyone were there. Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Kurenai, Yamoto, Iruka, Guy all sensei were there and his friends Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru, Temari, Ten Ten, Lee, Ino, Sai, Garaa, Konkuro, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, His Parents, his 12 year old little sister Naren , including Teuchi and Ayami and not forgetting his 6 year old crush , Sakura.  
"Happy Birthday, dobe" Sasuke replied from behind. He was now a brother type to Naruto now."OH YEAH! LETS PARTY" Naruto was really excited about this and he never been happier."Happy Birthday little brat" Lady Tsunade was even wanted him to be her successor to become the next Hokage."Happy Birthday kit! Don't forget about me as well" A sound came in his mind , it was Kurama, the Nine-tails who he is friend with , wished him as well "Thanks Kurama" Naruto replied with a big, goofy grin.

Hours later when everyone went home, Naruto was sitting on the roof top, looking up in the sky, thinking, leaving both Kushina and Minato clueless and Naren was asleep. "Hi there buddy, look what i've got for you" Minato said with a smile, It was his old Hokage Suit " Thanks dad but its 'The 4th' not 6th" Naruto replied. "I know you wanted to become a hokage so practice hard ok" "Sure dad...um whats with that face" Naruto look at his face which got bit creepy "He is just messing with you honey" Kushina came from behind "Why don't you both boys come down and go to sleep, tomorrow will be a beautiful day". "Sure um you guys go ahead i'll come down in a minute". Once they were down, Kushina said "Why Naruto is thinking so hard, whats he even thinking about ?" "Well I am not sure but I think he is thinking about being the best Hokage" Minato replied. Kushina sigh "Well If that's what he is thinking about or there is something else that I am missing"  
"Are you sure, Kushina"  
"Not sure but there is something I am missing, Even you"  
"Well I am not sure but tomorrow we will find out, goodnight dear"  
"Goodnight"

But who knows, Naruto reached his pocket and took out a box, inside there is a diamond ring, 'I hope she accepts this' Naruto thought and look at a window, someones window, it was her window, the one and only. 'Tomorrow I am going to propose Sakura Haruno' He thought with a big smile and looks up in the sky again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys its me, due to technical difficulties, here is my other ID in this fanfic, and don't worry about my story, 'Naruto, what have I done ?!' it will be continue. Here is the other ID : Cricstar07. Also, I have written a story of NaruSaku called "The Bodyguard". pLease read that one as well. Thank you

= Cricstar07


End file.
